So Damn Close
by XxPoisonousWhiteRose
Summary: What I think should have happened at the Sorority when they were looking for Lynn. First Fan Fic. Please Review. Rated T just in case


**AN: Hey! This is my first fanfiction and I would appreciate it if you guys were not mean. KAY thanks! : D By the by, everything in quotations and italics is from the book.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own this. Although, a nice Russian guard would be nice.**

"_And somehow, against all reason, we were kissing. I closed my eyes, and the world around me faded. The noise, the smoke … it was gone. All that mattered was the taste of his mouth, a mix of cloves and mints. There was a fierceness in his kiss, a desperation … and I answered, just as hungry for him. I didn't stop him when he pulled me closer, so that I almost sat on his lap. I'd never been wrapped around someone's body like that, and I was shocked at how eagerly mine responded. His arm went around my waist, pulling me onto him further, and his other hand slid up the back of my neck, getting entangled in my hair. Amazingly, the wig stayed on. He took his lips away from my mouth, gently trailing kisses down my neck. I tipped my head back, gasping when the intensity returned to his mouth. There was an animalistic quality that sent shockwaves through the rest of my body. Some Alchemist voice warned me that this was exactly how a vampire would feed, but I had no fear. Adrian wouldn't hurt me, and I needed to know just how hard he could kiss me and-"_how far he was willing to go with me. He trailed his kisses back up my neck, pausing at that sensitive spot behind my ear. His lips reached my mouth and pulled away slightly, just enough for me to notice his absence.

I whimpered, something I had never done in my life, and I could feel his infuriatingly, adorable grin. My hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they tangled themselves in his hair and pulled him closer to me. I guess he was waiting for something like that or an acknowledgement of what we were doing, but as soon as his lips touched mine that animalistic quality returned to his mouth.

He pulled away slightly and said, "Maybe we should take this to the car."

"Don't you mean the Ivashkinator?" I said between gasps.

He growled and a feeling I can only describe as heat went through my veins. Adrian sat up, taking me along with him. He still had his arm around my waist and he was nuzzling my neck. I led us to the car and opened the passenger door. Adrian let go of my waist and raced his way to the driver side.

Seeing him move at Moiri speed brought on the Alchemist voice _shrieking _at me, telling me this was wrong. But how could it be wrong? It was Adrian. My best friend, the only one who knew everything about me, the only one who understood me. It wasn't wrong.

Adrian got in the driver seat and turned towards me. He grabbed my chin and pulled me closer. The kiss was sweet and gentle and loving and I didn't want that. I deepened the kiss, my hands getting tangled in his hair once more. His hands went around my waist and one of them trailed up my spine, barely touching it, making me shiver.

His hand grabbed the wig and tossed it to the floor. His arm around my waist constricted, bringing me closer to him, but it wasn't close enough. My hands started roaming down his back, to the front of his shirt and underneath it. He sucked in a breath and broke away from the kiss. I trailed my hands along his amazingly well-toned 6-pack abs. He started kissing my neck. When I got to his back, the animalistic quality returned to his mouth and I groaned, trailing my nails down his back. He sighed my name: "Sydney".

And then his mouth returned to mine. I heard faint sirens and thought "Wow, Adrian is rocking my world!" until I noticed the sirens were getting louder. I broke away from the kiss much to Adrian's disappointment and to be frank mine too. I looked out the windshield and saw a wrinkly, old body being carried on a stretcher into an ambulance. I turned towards Adrian and we both went out the car. As I was closing the door I heard: "Crap. So damn close."


End file.
